Flower Reunion
by darraq
Summary: Maria has 2 tickets and backstage passes to a Star Butterfly "special show" at the convention center, but she has trouble deciding who to take. Marina, who is a fan of Star, actually met her before, and wants to see her again, but missed out on getting a ticket. When Maria hears about this, can she be the one to reunite Marina with her idol?
1. Chapter 1

_NOTES:_

_This was originally published in 2018 on another account._

_This was when the Disney cartoon 'Star vs the Forces of Evil' was still airing._

_This takes place three weeks after "Save the Berry Farm"_

_This is based on a Toy Girls picture on the Deviant Art site by mickeyelric11._

At Lakewood Elementary, Maria Pappas, who once memorably overcame her stutter to give a special in front of her classmates, walked over to her classmates in the  
hallway to tell them some big news she had.

Maria: Everybody, guess what?

Everybody stood around Maria to listen to what she has to say.

Maria: My mom just gave me two tickets to see the special "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" show at the Elwood City Community Center this weekend. To promote the show's  
third season, Star and Marco will be there answering questions to audience members! And I can bring a friend along as well!  
All of her classmates cheered upon hearing that, as they wanted to see Star Butterfly herself in person.

Arthur: I have to wonder, who are you taking to that show?

Maria: Wow, I don't know, I'd love to take everybody, but I can only bring one of you with me. I really would have to think about this one.

Through the entire day, Maria's classmates were helping her out with her schoolwork, fixing up her desk neatly, and letting her cut in the line in front of them at  
lunch, hoping that they would be the one picked. After school, Maria was walking on the left sidewalk, not knowing what to do.

Maria: Wow, this decision is really hard. I know everyone did all that stuff for me because they wanted me to give my other ticket to them, but I just don't know who  
to choose.

At that moment, Maria had accidentally bumped into Prunella while walking.

Maria: (worried) Oh, I'm sorry, Prunella, I didn't see you there.  
Prunella: (getting back up) It's no problem, Prunella. What exactly were you worrying about?  
Maria: Well, I have a problem. I just got 2 tickets with backstage passes to the "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" special show at the community center. When I told my  
friends, they all started being helpful to me with everything so I would pick them. The problem is I can only pick one of my friends to go with me. Do you have any idea what I should do?  
Prunella: Wait a minute. Did you say you have 2 tickets to Star Butterfly's show?  
Maria: Yes. Is there anything about it?  
Prunella: (smiles) Next to the Henry Skreever book series, "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" is my best friend Marina's favorite program. She watches it online on her  
computer at least once a week! Of course, either me or her mother have to help her get on her site, because she's blind and the buttons on her computer aren't in  
braille, but even I have fun watching the show with her. I must also inform you that, believe it or not, Marina actually has met Star before.  
Maria: (astonished) Really? You're kidding!  
Prunella: No, I'm serious. She really did meet Star Butterfly before.  
Maria: Wow! How did that happen?  
Prunella: Why don't we both ask her and find out?

Both Maria and Prunella then made their way to Marina's house. After a short walk, Maria and Prunella arrived there, and Prunella knocked on the door...


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued from previous chapter..._

Marina: Who's there?  
Prunella: It's me, Prunella.  
Marina: Are you sure?  
Prunella: Marina, it's really me!  
Marina then opened the door.  
Marina: (laughs) Prunella, it _is_ you.  
Prunella: Marina, standing next to me is a student from Lakewood.  
Maria: I'm Maria Pappas.  
Marina: Hello, there. Would both of you like to come in?  
Prunella: We like to come in. (she and Maria walked into the house) In fact, both of us have something to tell you.  
Marina: What is it?  
Maria: I have 2 tickets and backstage passes to the Star Butterfly show at the Elwood City Community Center this weekend.  
Marina: (excited) What?! You're joking!  
Maria: It's not a joke, Marina. My mom just got the last tickets. I also love "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" as well!  
Marina: You're so lucky! For the past week, I've also been trying to get tickets to Star Butterfly's show. Unfortunately, Mom didn't have the money yet to afford it.  
By the time we finally got the money, the show was sold out. (shows a sad face)  
Maria: Oh, I'm sorry about that.  
Marina: It isn't you fault, Maria. There's a lot of kids in Elwood City that are huge Star Butterfly fans, including me. We just got the money too late.  
Maria: I do actually have an important question to ask you. Prunella told me that you have met Star before. When did that happen?  
Marina: (happily) Wow, I actually remember that day as if it was yesterday. In reality, it actually happened last fall...

_Flashback:_

(Marina was not wearing her dark sunglasses at the time)

Marina:_ Me and Prunella were at the park talking a walk. Suddenly I heard a voice behind us. _

Voice: Hey, how are you two doing today?

Prunella turned around to see a blonde-haired girl with heart cheek marks, a red hairband with devil horns with a sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front with pink and orange leggings, and dark magenta boots with a rhino design. She described the girl to Marina.

Marina: Who are you?  
Girl: I'm Star Butterfly, the princess of the planet Mewni, and the star of the Disney show, "Star vs. the Forces of Evil."  
Marina: (amazed) Star Butterfly? I thought that voice sounded familiar! (excited) Oh, my goodness, I'm a huge fan of your show! My favorite episode of all-time  
is when you and Janna held a dead clown's seance in the graveyard, and then Ludo disguised as a clown and his minions come instead, and then you, Janna, and Marco  
fight them off, and save the day!  
Star: I remember that episode! Unfortunately, Ludo got my magic spell book and Glossaryck in the end. But, the happiest thing I'm doing now is meeting my fans.  
Marina faints in happiness. Prunella was there to catch her.  
Star: Is she okay?  
Prunella: She's fine. By the way, her name is Marina, and I'm her best friend, Prunella.  
Marina then wakes up.  
Star: Marina, are you and Prunella going to pick flowers, because there's a special flower I'd like to show you.  
Marina: Sorry, but I'm blind. If you showed me the flower, I wouldn't see it.  
Star: Okay, how about we feel that flower, instead?  
Marina: (bows down) It would be an honor, Princess of Mewni.  
Marina, with assistance by Prunella and Star, walked to the field where flowers are grown.  
Star: Can you feel anything, Marina?  
Marina: I do! I feel a circle of leaves on the flower. (picks up the flower)  
Star: Yes! That's my favorite flower, the sunflower. The leaves on the sunflower are yellow.  
Marina: My favorite flower is the rose.  
Star: (smiling) Hold on a second, I'll be right back.  
Star goes to another area of the field a sees a rose. However, she puts duct tape on the green steam because there are thorns on it. She carefully gives the rose to  
Marina.  
Star: Here you go, Marina, a rose for you. But be careful on the green stem, there's thorns on it. I have put duct tape on the stem for safety reasons.  
Marina: Wow, thanks, Star!  
Star: I thought you might want it. (she just realized something) I have to leave now, I hate to go right nowa , but I have more events to attend to. Marina, I hope we  
see each other again.  
Marina: I'm hoping that happens too, Star Butterfly.

Prunella and Marina wave goodbye to Star as she leaves the park.

_Flashback ends._

Marina: That was one of the best days of my life.  
Maria: So, you and Prunella really had a good time at the park that day?  
Prunella: We sure did.  
Marina: Maria, can you see the table in the living room?  
Maria: Yes, I can see the table, and I can see a photo of a rose flower there.  
Marina: That photo is a picture of that rose Star gave me. I had my mom take a picture of it. She had it cased in glass so she could look at it and help me remember that  
Star Butterfly gave me that flower. (sad) I had hoped I could get a ticket so I could see her on stage. But I just wasn't lucky.  
Maria: I'm sorry about that  
Prunella: Don't worry, you and your friend have a good time at that show.  
Marina: (optimistic) If you do meet Star backstage, could you please say hi to her for me.  
Maria: Yes, I will do that.

Maria then said goodbye to Marina and Prunella and walked out of the house. Maria now had a difficult decision to make. Her classmates did various tasks for her, and  
they wanted to come with her to the show. However, Marina was a huge fan of Star, and this was an opportunity she really wanted: to see Star again. Maria knew this wasn't easy.

Maria: (thinking) What's the right thing to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Friday had came, and Maria knew this was a tough choice, but she had made up her mind. At Lakewood, she approached all of her classmates to announce her decision.

Maria: Everyone listen up!

All of the students turned to Maria.

Maria: This has not been an easy decision for me to make. I like to thank you all for helping me with stuff I had to do this week. I hope you all understand the decision I'm about to make...

While walking home from school, Maria was unsure if she made the right decision or not. The next day, Saturday had arrived. Maria had gotten into her mother's violet  
car, and they drove down... to Marina's house. Maria walked over and knocked on the door. Mrs. Datillo answered it.

Maria: Is Marina ready?  
Mrs. Datillo: Just about.

Marina came downstairs with her dark sunglasses on, grabbed her white cane, and walked out of her house holding on to Maria, with Mrs. Pappas also helping her into  
the car. While driving to the community center, Maria and Marina decided to talk.

Marina: Maria, this was really nice that you were willing to give me your extra ticket.  
Maria: I knew you wanted to see Star again. It was nothing really.  
Marina: Wouldn't your classmates be upset about this choice?  
Maria: After I explained my decision why I chose you, I'm hoping they'll understand. Though I feel bad that they did work on stuff for me, and won't get to meet Star.  
Marina: No matter what happens, you're a friend in my book.  
Maria: (happily) Thank you, Marina.

They got to the Elwood City Community Center. Mrs. Pappas accommodated Maria to the area where the show was, while she attended an activity for the adults who brought  
kids to see the show.

Mrs. Pappas: I'll be waiting for you girls until the show is over.  
Maria: Okay, mom.

Throughout the show, Maria and Marina were watching Star and her best friend, Marco Diaz, described some of their favorite episodes, laughed at funny clips from past episodes shown to the audience, and listened to audience members ask questions to them about the show. Maria & Marina didn't need to ask any questions, because thanks to getting backstage passes, they were going to meet Star and Marco after the show. After the show was over, they were taken backstage by security guards, who were working on the set, after showing them their backstage passes. Both Maria and Marina were excited for this moment. After waiting for a while, the girls were approached by Marco.

Marco: Hello, girls. Star will be ready shortly. She's meeting other fans at the moment. So, did either of you have any questions to ask me?  
Marina: Marco, do you know if Star has ever mentioned coming to the World's End Park in Elwood City, and talked about picking flowers there with one of her fans?  
Marco: Believe it or not, this was one of the memorable things Star has often talked about. She said that she met a blind girl at that park, who's favorite flower  
was a rose... (Marco realizes what happening, and he turned to see Marina smiling) _You're_ the Marina she was talking about?!  
Maria: Yes, this is her!

A security guard then relayed a message to Marco.

Marco: Star is ready to see you two now. Especially you, Marina. She is going to be so excited to see you!  
Marina: (joyfully) So am I!  
Maria and Marina walked with Marco to the other side of the stage, where Star Butterfly was waiting for them.  
Star: Why, hello there!  
Maria: Hello, Star Butterfly! I'm Maria, one of your fans who has a backstage pass.  
Star: Nice to meet you, Maria (hugs Maria) And who did you bring with you?  
Maria: (smiles, and points behind her) I think you might already know who this is.  
Star walked up to the girl that Maria was talking about, and looked at her closely.  
Star: (recognizes Marina) Marina? Is that you?  
Marina: (smiling proudly) Yes, Star Butterfly, it is me.

The two stood still for a few seconds. Then suddenly, both girls joyfully squealed and hugged each other.

Star: It's so wonderful to see you again, Marina! How have you and Prunella been doing?  
Marina: We've been doing just fine, thank you. I still remember that you gave me the rose that day.  
Star: I also remember that great day. It's one of the best times I've had with a fan.

Maria was watching as Star and Marina talked for a little while, reminiscing about that day in the park. Maria smiled as she had a hand in reuniting Star and Marina. No matter how happy she was for Marina, Maria hoped that her classmates would understand why she had to make that decision.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday, at Lakewood, Maria was about to face her classmates, to talk about her decision. However, the kids surrounded her, all of them smiling. Maria was ready  
to hear what everybody had to say.

Buster: That was a brilliant thing you did to make my girlfriend happy! She called me up last night to explain it, and I told our class.  
Francine: I was upset at first that I didn't get picked, but after hearing this, I would have done the same thing.  
Arthur: It was a noble doing to do, even if your decision was hard.

Maria continued to be mobbed with praise throughout the day, glad that no one faulted her for taking Marina with her. What she didn't count on, was what happened in Mr. Ratburn's class later that day.

Mr. Ratburn: Today, before we begin math class, we have a special guest that wants to talk with our class. She is a friend who knows Maria, who had said had hoped that everyone in her class could meet her, but didn't get picked to see her show. She said that she is a princess of a planet called Mewni who has her own show on TV. Here she is!

All the students were in awe as the girl coming into their class was none other than Star Butterfly!

Star: Greetings, everyone from Lakewood. I am Star Butterfly, and I heard from Maria that you wanted to see me, but didn't get the chance to. Anyway, it's so wonderful  
to see a lot of kids here that are fans of my show! I will gladly take any questions you want to ask me.

All the students ask Star some interesting questions, and Star happily answered them. Soon after, she had to leave to visit other cities.

Star: I'm definitely sad to leave right now, but I have to visit other fans of mine. But everyone, remember to keep watching "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" on TV and  
online, and thank you for your support. Now I have to leave. Goodbye, everyone.

The whole classroom said goodbye to Star, and cheered in celebration that she had visited the school, even if it was only for a little while. After school, Maria wanted  
to talk to Marina, and spotted her and Prunella by the crosswalk.

Maria: (smiles) Did you ask Star Butterfly if she would stop by my school and talk to my classmates?  
Marina: Yes, I did. I told Star about what you did for me, and about how you had a whole classroom full of students, including my boyfriend, that really hoped to  
see her. I asked her if she would stop by to see your classroom, because they were fans of her show, as well. I hope I was able to pay you back with that.  
Maria: Well, thanks for helping my class by having Star visit us.  
Marina: I'm the one that should be thanking you, for inviting me to that show. It know it must have been hard for you to make that decision.  
Maria: Well, it's no problem. You definitely deserved to see Star again.  
Prunella: (excited) Maria, we been wanting to share their news with you, that Marina and Star are now penpals! With my help, both of them can now talk online on Skype!  
Marina: However, my mom has to be with me while we talk to each other. I have explained to her how I met Star.  
Maria: I'm sorry about that.  
Marina: I'm okay with it, as long as I can see Star. Maria, I feel like since we both love Star Butterfly, I feel like we are related in some magical way.  
Maria was so touched what Marina just said, that she wanted to say something to that as well.  
Maria: I never said anything like this to anyone before, but because we both love Star, as you just said, I also feel like that. In my opinion, I would feel you're  
a cool big sister to me.  
Marina: (crying tears of joy) I don't have any siblings myself, but if I did, I would want someone like you as a cool little sister!

Both Maria and Marina hugged each other in happiness. Prunella also shed tears watching this.

Prunella: Well, Marina, I think we need to go now.  
Marina: (jokingly) I'll see you around, _little sister._

Maria watched Prunella and Marina walk off down the road before she walked off a different path herself and replied...

Maria: As will I, _big sister._

**The End**


End file.
